


Dust To Gold

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All side relationships will be tagged here, Angel!Annie, Angel!Eld, Angel!Gunther, Angel!auruo, Annie Leonhart/Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Basically the titan trio are angels, Depictions of Death, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharius, Gore, Human!Petra, Kind of a slow build, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Nephilim!Mikasa, Petra Ral/Auruo Bozardo, Polyamorous Relationships, Silver eyed Eren, Wingfic, after canon, angel!Eren, to respect the actual tags for the relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that glitters isn't gold, and what rustles the grass is almost always a snake. Eren is a humble angel, he lead a simple life as the inn keeper in his home town of Shiganshina. What happens when the opportunity of a lifetime lands in Eren's lap and he's left to find out just who, and what he is all alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm still working very hard with school, but this idea has been floating around in my head, so this is the start of another multi chapter fanfiction by yours truly. Updates will be slow, but the chapters should be fairly long, so dont worry! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Once upon a time, when humanity was still scrabbling to survive, to thrive in a world not suited for them, people walked. They walked everywhere, having no other way to move besides riding on the backs of beasts who would much rather run free. It was a hard life humanity led, fighting disease and terrors that reigned outside the wall; seeking to destroy the fragile existence humanity had managed to weave into the tapestry of history. That was what everyone feared; eradication by a force that they barely understood, would never understand while that force still threatened their lives. 

The creatures that humanity had dubbed ‘titans’ slowly unraveled, falling apart as humanity grew stronger and rallied together, wiping them out with one final blow. But they certainly didn’t do it alone; no, there was no way they would have won the war against those massive beasts if not for help that had a.. Less than human touch. People called them angels; human like creatures with wings as big as three times their size, giving them the advantage of flight. Their wings were as unique as a fingerprint, no pattern or color exactly the same, not even in twins or triplets who looked otherwise identical. They were rumored to have great powers; the ability to cause and take away illness, the ability to purify anything, no matter how tainted. Using those powers to their advantage it was rumored that they were able to wipe out the titans, allowing humanity to go outside the walls that suffocated them for so long; to thrive and grow without fear of some unknown force. The angels had a price; they wanted to be able to live alongside them peacefully, become a part of their society, a part of their way of life. Humanity was quick to receive them, their king making laws per the angels request, ensuring that there would be no possibility of discrimination toward any of their people. 

That was centuries ago, the walls a distant memory to many of those who moved beyond them. People still reside within the walls, preferring to have the added security that 50 meter walls bring. Eren Jaeger is one of those people. Eren is a simple being, living alongside his friends as they run the local inn in Shiganshina; Eren loves his job a lot, the people are almost always nice and he gets to hear plenty of stories. Eren's friends are humans; Eren saved Mikasa from a group of men who wanted to sell her when he was nine and his wings were still the downy white that's characteristic of fledglings. Her parents were murdered by those same people, so Eren being the compassionate person he was demanded that she live with them, arguing with his father until Grisha finally relented. Mikasa has a lot of tendencies that angels have; she carries herself like them, knows their rituals and stories. 

Armin is a different story; Eren and him had been friends even before Eren rescued Mikasa, so he was there when Armin's parents disappeared, leaving Armin in the care of his grandfather. Armin lived with his grandfather until he came to live with Eren and Mikasa at the inn, helping them with finances and log keeping. Armin is passionate about the ocean, and despite their location near the ocean the miles it takes to travel there is too much for a day trip and neither Eren nor Armin can afford to shut the inn down for a few days. Eren would be able to fly it in a day or two, but Armin can't and Eren refuses to go without him, so they're at an impasse. They're happy though, content with the lives they're leading in an active trade town ripe with business. 

Everyone knows Eren isn't a morning person; he's irritated easily by rude customers and his temper is on a short fuse if people get into fights in his establishment. Armin always laughs at Eren, placing a calming hand on his arm and smiling, dealing with the customers himself if Eren doesn't calm himself down. Mikasa is a lot less tolerant of rude people than even Eren, and she keeps a wary eye on anyone who totes any type of weapon while staying at the inn; they don't need anyone trying to hold up the place. 

That's where they find themselves this morning; Armin shaking Eren awake. "Eren, c'mon."

"Little more.." Armin sighs and looks to Mikasa, nodding and stepping back. Mikasa walks up and grabs Eren’s ankle, dragging him from the divot in the floor filled with pillows. Most angels prefer sleeping in the pillow pile rather than on a bed where they have a chance of rolling onto their wings and injuring themselves. Eren is dragged out with a sleepy yelp and a frantic flutter of wings, a few stray feathers fluttering to the floor. "You guys suck."

"Pull your own weight or get out." Mikasa stares at Eren as he pulls himself up, wings flapping once before they hang loosely, tips brushing the ground. 

"You forget-" Eren's interrupted by a yawn before he can continue. "That I'm the owner."

"Therefore you do most of the work. Go shower." Eren grumbles but does as he's told, washing himself quickly. His wings are cumbersome in the small bathroom but Eren has gotten used to it, having figured out exactly how he can position his wings while washing up. Eren walks out of the bathroom naked, both Armin and Mikasa used to him doing this; Eren doesn't bother to bring anything other than a towel into the bathroom, and that doesn't go around his waist. They used to be flustered, but they got over it quickly, they're family after all so they're bound to see something. Armin's cheeks still flush occasionally when his gaze drifts lower and Eren catches him, grinning cheekily. Eren pulls on undergarments and trousers before pulling himself out the window and onto the roof. His wings hold plenty of water and he doesn't want to get all his stuff wet by flapping inside, so he spreads his wings and flaps powerfully, spraying water over the tiles of the roof, leaving his feathers in disarray and very poofy.

Eren cards his fingers through the feathers, straightening them out slowly, enjoying the calming effect. Eren's feathers are one of a kind just like any other aviary; his are a brilliant gold, shimmering in the dawn of a new day as Eren runs and jumps from the roof, wings opening with a whoosh before pushing down powerfully, lifting Eren into the crisp air. Eren loves this, loves feeling the wind rush over his skin and through his feathers, drying his hair almost instantly. Eren had gotten compliments on his wings his whole life, most people remarking that his wings look as if they're made of real gold and not soft feathers. Eren doesn't fly around for long, tucking his wings as he dive bombs, wings snapping back out to catch him so that when he lands on his feet on the cobblestone it's not him crashing. Eren folds his wings as he walks in the front door, Mikasa throwing him a shirt that he promptly pulls over his head, pushing his wings through the large slits down the back. Eren likes wearing boat neck shirts because his wings fit through the slits he carves into the back easier, and the sleeves only go to his elbows so he doesn't get them dirty. 

The sun has barely risen, so Eren has no one to serve yet; seeing as he’s clumsy with his wings in the kitchen so he’s forced to wait tables and man the bar instead. It isn’t too bad of a job Eren has, he enjoys talking to the people that come and go. One of their regulars Annie is always an early riser, and an angel like Eren; she usually joins him when they go for a brief fly to stretch the knots from their wings, but she didn't this morning, so Eren is surprised when he sees her sitting at her table in the corner. Eren’s always liked her wings, they’re a soft ice blue, the tips shimmering and nearly completely clear, creating the illusion that her wings are actually made of ice. 

“There you are Annie! Missed you up on the roof this morning.” 

“I was sleeping. I have a long flight.” Eren nods in complete understanding, lips quirking up in a smile. 

“Flight special?” Annie gives a curt nod and Eren is off, relaying the order to the cook Sasha, another human who’s mated to one of Eren’s angel friends Connie. Sasha’s mate mark is cool in Erens opinion; feathers run down her fingers and over the backs of her hands, making it seem as if her hands were wings. She's used to making this meal, mainly because she makes it for herself even though she can't fly; she's the only human Eren knows that can finish it. While the meal is being made Eren strips off his shirt, setting it to the side as he goes to haul flour sacks off of the wagon bed. Eren does that for a good twenty minutes, skin shining with a thin layer of sweat before Sasha says the meal is ready and hands Eren a towel and his shirt. Eren wipes the sweat from his skin, unaware and unassuming of the eyes that watch him. He slips his shirt on as he goes inside, taking the tray laden with food on his way out, grinning at Annie as he serves her the meal. "Here you go, sorry for the wait."

"It's fine."

Eren leans his weight on one leg, a hand on his hip as he looks at Annie curiously. "Where are you flying to?"

"Outside the walls."

Eren's interest is piqued. "Where outside the walls?"

"To the capital. Did you want to come with me?" Eren is torn; he wants nothing more than to go with her, even if it is spur of the moment. 

"Can I talk with Armin and Mikasa first?"

"Take your time, I won't leave for a couple more hours." Eren nods his thanks and dashes off to the kitchen, yelling. 

"Sasha make another flight meal. Mikasa, Armin! Kitchen meeting!" Mikasa comes shuffling in, covered in flour that makes her seem even paler than usual. Eren tries to stifle his snickers but he knows Mikasa heard him by the way she walks up and wipes flour on his cheek. Armin hands her a wash cloth as he walks out of his small office, flashing a sympathetic smile and giving Eren a look.

"What are you so excited about?"

Eren is nervous all of a sudden; if they aren't okay with this Eren will lose his chance to go outside the walls, so he wants to get their approval. "Can I ask something big?"

"Do we have to agree?" Eren shakes his head quickly and Mikasa sighs, looking to Armin. He nods, blue eyes twinkling merrily in the kitchen lights. "Go ahead then."

"Annie's leaving outside the walls today." Mikasa looks bored of the question already but Armin is staring inquisitively. "I want to go with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure. This might be my only chance to go outside, Ar. Will you two be alright running the inn?"

Armin looks to Mikasa who looks slightly miffed. "We'll be fine. What do you say Mikasa?"

"How long?"

"A week or so." Mikasa sighs and cracks a small smile. 

"Go, you've always wanted to and you can't fly with Armin or I. Just be careful, alright?"

Eren grabs Armin and Mikasa in a big hug, laughing and chanting thank you over and over, his wings enveloping the three of them. Mikasa snuggles into the hug, holding Eren close because once he's gone she won't be able to look after him. Armin just cards his fingers through Eren's secondaries, one arm wrapping around Eren and Mikasa. Eren sniffles, wings fluttering happily as he squeezes them once more. "I need to pack and eat and I need to find my flight goggles-"

"Eren, breathe. I'll pack for you so that you don't forget anything, you just eat." 

"Thank you so much Armin, I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You'd be lost." Eren nods as Sasha walks up and pulls him over to the island in the kitchen, smiling happily. 

"Eat, I hear you're traveling too. I'm so happy for you, it's sad to see such pretty wings go to waste."

Eren flushes at the comment, wings shuffling happily. "Thank you Sasha, I owe you one."

"Nah, you're the boss! Plus you give me good food so you're my best friend." Eren laughs at that, digging into his food. He finishes in record time, feeling very full and ready for his flight. He's thrumming with nervous energy as he finishes and walks out of the kitchen, heading towards Annie who looks at him with a cold expression. 

"Coming along?"

"If you're still okay with that, of course." Annie nods as Armin walks up, holding a bag and a pair of goggles. Annie has a pair hanging around her neck, hers looking a lot newer than Eren's, which are made of leather that's softened over the years of use. 

"Shall we head out then?" All angels have special bags made for flying; the main compartment is situated over the abdomen, smaller bags on the straps that tether the bag to the waist and around the neck and the chest. A line is fastened from the neck loop down to the bottom strap, sitting in between the junction of the wings to keep the bag from slipping off. The bag is designed not to be overly cumbersome, but if packed inefficiently or badly it can make flying harder on the angel and make them stop more often. Luckily Eren is fairly good at it and Armin is amazing at it, so Eren's bag is all set. Armin helps him strap it on, doing the same for Annie even though she insists she can do it on her own. Armin is respectful of Annie's wings and doesn't touch them while fastening the final strap, stepping away so she can make sure her wings aren't cramped or inhibited. Eren sees a peek of a tattoo running over the back of Annie's neck and he wonders just when she mated. 

Mates are something special to angels, an angel only ever has one, and the bond between them is something humans don't have. That isn't to say an angel can't bond with a human, it just means that two humans cannot bond the way angels do, marriage being the closest they can get. All mates get tattoos, things to show that they're taken, preventing them from being mated again. Angels don't get to choose tattoos or colors, it's something that happens after their first bonding session with one another. The tattoos can be something as simple as a mark on the wrist or full body tattoos, though the bond has to be very very strong for that to happen; therefore full body tattoos are uncommon and considered sacred; the couple that is lucky enough to have such a bond is considered "royalty" among the angels. Eren never cared either way, didn't care whether or not he got a mate even though it was considered the pinnacle of an angels long life. Eren would live thousands of years, granted he wasn't killed by another angel, but the problem with human mates is even though their life is extended by hundreds of years, their body eventually gives out despite angelic magic. 

Eren shakes himself from his dreams when Armin claps him on the shoulder, wishing him good travels and nice flying conditions. "I love you Eren."

"Love you too Ar. I'll be back soon, I promise." Annie and Eren head to the roof of the inn, looking at each before Annie takes two steps back, running forwards and leaping, wings unfurling as she takes off into the morning air. With a happy shout Eren follows after, soaring through the air as he flies just under Annie, facing up so she can see him. They're careful to match wing strokes so they don't collide, Eren grinning as he looks at Annie's cold eyes behind her goggles. "Thank you!" 

Annie nods again, giving the faintest of smiles before Eren moves to fly beside her, the two of them speeding forwards. The wall comes up rather quickly and they tip up, flying so close to the wall that Eren could touch the surface as it whizzes past him. They clear the wall and Eren pauses, wings beating steadily as he flies over open fields. Annie takes the flight slow, letting Eren gawk at rolling fields of flowers or weave between massive trees, whooping with glee, childlike smile on his face. They don't stop, flying on through the night as Eren listens to Annie tell stories about the times she's flown outside the walls. They reach the neighboring town and settle in for the night, sharing a room. Eren has known Annie for a lot of his life, so when the two of them curl up together it isn't awkward, just a comfort that old friends don't get very often. "Eren."

"Hmm?" Eren blink and yawns, right wing stretching out to cover both of them, Annie's wings tucked neatly. 

"Do you think an angel could have two mates?"

The question is odd, but Eren hums and looks at Annie closer, eyes drifting to the tattoo on the back of her neck. When Annie shifts Eren thinks he catches a glance of a different tattoo on her collarbone and his suspicions are confirmed. "If all three of them agree to being each other's mates, I don't see why not."

"It's not.. Wrong? To have more than one mate?" Eren pulls his left wing in so he can lay on his side, facing Annie as he takes her hand. 

"Do you three love each other? Do you all want each other, to be bonded?"

"Yes." Her voice is quiet, and Eren squeezes her hand, smiling at her in the darkness. 

"Then it doesn't matter with there's two of you or three." Annie lets out a breath and nods, finally succumbing to sleep. Eren doesn't see that side of Annie often, the insecurities she keeps hidden so well behind a mask of cool collection, but when she does it makes him happy to know she's willing to confide in him. Eren falls asleep shortly after, Annie holding his hands loosely, their foreheads pressed together. Annie doesn't make any comments of their late night conversation the next morning, just shows him her tattoos before she lets him shower first. Once they're both clean and their bags are strapped back on they're off again, flying the final few hours to Stohess. Eren remembers hearing that Stohess used to be a town inside the walls, but moved when the war against the titans was won. They're almost there when Annie suddenly banks sharply to the left, causing Eren to plummet a couple feet to allow her to fly over him without a problem. Eren follows after, looking at Annie in confusion, but she just continues on, eventually dipping down at the sight of a lone cabin sitting nestled on a hill. Eren lands, stumbling as he gets his legs back under him, wings flapping wildly. Annie is much more composed, landing gracefully as her wings flutter in what Eren takes to be nerves. Eren stays a few feet away, wings shining in the sun, casting a golden light around as Annie knocks on the door, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear self consciously. A very tall man with dark hair opens the door, taking one look at Annie before they're embracing, the mans wings an odd red that fades to a lighter pink, garish to Eren's eyes. Eren hears a voice call from in the house and another man appears, built like a rock with light blonde hair and tan wings.

"Who is it Bertoldt? Do I- Annie!" She embraces him next, letting go of who Eren assumes is Bertoldt, catching his eye and waving. The man is hesitant to wave back but does so anyways, looking to Annie and the other man with a soft smile. "Is that you who's glowing golden all over the place?"

Annie steps back, shaking her head as she moves to reveal Eren standing with his wings spread, golden light shining on the three of them. "Eren is with me."

"Man, nice wings!" Eren takes that as his queue to step up to them, smiling as the blonde man gives his hand a firm shake. "I'm Reiner, and the big fella over there is Bertoldt." 

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Reiner, and you too Bertoldt." Eren just smiles at Bertoldt, letting him have his own space seeing as he look nervous with Eren here. 

"Eren and I are heading to Stohess." Annie is holding both of their hands, small between the two men as Eren grins. 

"I can head there, let you three catch up if you want." Reiner is quick to shake his head, clapping Eren on the shoulder.

"What's the rush? You're welcome to stay for a meal."

"I couldn't impose."

"We insist." Eren looks to Bertoldt, surprised at how soft his voice is, and Bertoldt gives a timid smile. "Any friend of Annie's is a friend of ours."

"I'd love to then." Annie and Bertoldt duck inside the house but Reiner pauses, staring curiously at Eren's wings. "Yes?"

"I didn't think there were mechanical wings."

"Oh, no I'm an angel, these are my real wings." Reiner looks surprised and reaches out, pausing until Eren nods his permission. Reiner runs his fingers over the marginal coverts, face alight with a grin. 

"That's really cool." 

"Thanks!" Eren gives a cheery smile that Reiner returns and the two of them head inside, Eren tucking his wings close to his body to prevent any knocked over vases or broken pictures. Eren sits down at the small table in the kitchen as he watches the other three interact, whispering to each other and exchanging kisses, a protective arm from Reiner wrapped around Annie the whole time, Bertoldt’s wings fluttering and fluffing every time Annie squeezes his hand or kisses him. Eren thinks it's cute, the way these three interact, and he laughs when Bertoldt goes red, remembering that Eren is here and in the kitchen. Eren waves for them to continue on, focusing his gaze on straightening feathers and just enjoying the calm atmosphere. Annie is the one that prepares the meal, working efficiently with Reiner and Bertoldt at her sides. 

"So Eren, what's it like inside the walls?"

"Sheltered. Not nearly as pretty as out here, but I'm not complaining. It's nice to have a lot of people around me."

"You'd get lonely out here huh?"

"Probably. If I may ask, how long have you three been bonded?" Bertoldt coughs, face red and a couple drops of sweat trickling down his face. Reiner just rubs his shoulder and shrugs. 

"Around 5 years or so.” Eren nods and leans back in his chair, wings flopping over the back. “Do you have a mate?”

“Nah, not yet. Maybe someday, but I've hundreds of years to find one.”

“You should want that time to spend with your mate.” Annie’s voice pipes up as she brings plates of food to the table, Reiner bringing plates and silverware. Bertoldt takes the seat to Eren’s right, Reiner to his left and Annie across from him. “Maybe you’ll find them while in Stohess.”

Eren purses his lips, expression sour as he thinks it over; he isn’t opposed to having a mate, he wants one to spend his life with, but he has a comfortable life back at the inn, and Eren isn’t sure if he wants to give that up yet. They all take servings of food and dig in, Annie and Eren stocking up because flying expends not only a lot of calories but burns fat faster than it can be gained sometimes, hence why most avian that fly are rather slim. Eren is only built like he is because of his work at the inn. “Eren, I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Mates have a way of gravitating towards each other.” 

Eren stays silent, processing Bertoldt’s words while eating. "Thank you. Sorry I dampened the mood.”

“We all worry about mating, Eren, you’re fine.” Annie bumps Eren’s knee with her foot and Reiner gives a grin, Bertoldt flushing red as Annie takes his hand. To show his appreciation Eren washes and puts away all the dishes, refusing any help other than directions as to where everything goes. The sun is still high in the sky when Eren finishes and he walks into the living room to find Reiner, Annie, and Bertoldt a mass of limbs, curled up around each other as they doze by the fireplace, a fire blazing merrily. Eren adds another log to keep it going before waving to Annie, motioning that he’s going out. Annie nods sleepily, murmuring softly. “We’re staying for the night, if that’s okay.”

“Alright.” Eren nods and ducks out the door, spreading his wings as he feels the muscles in his back and his pectorals ache dully from all the exertion. Eren welcomes it though, he doesn’t get to fly nearly as much as he’d like. Eren walks a ways away, looking at the golden light around him as the sun glints off of his wings. Eren loves his feathers, he really does, but everyone mistakes him as a human who somehow built wings (even though using gold wouldn't help at all), and after a while Eren took to staying inside where the light doesn’t make his feathers glint like this. 

Eren doesn’t want this; this ugly train of thought running through his mind, and as anger boils in his veins, regret piercing him when he thinks about a time where he would leave his wings to become dirty and matted, locking himself away. He was viewed as a commodity; the angel with the gold wings, the boy with the metal body parts, the silver eyed beauty. Eren wants more than that, wants someone, anyone to look past his shiny exterior, to get to know Eren, know his wants and needs and what makes Eren tick. Eren doesn’t realize he’s crying until a tear drips onto his clenched fists, shaking him. Eren dashes at the tears, running and leaping into the air, wings pushing down powerfully, hurling him into the air faster and faster the more despair trickles down his spine. 

When Eren wants to he can fly fast; faster than any other angel he’s met, so he uses that to his advantage, rocketing himself up into the sky as his wings beat powerfully, taking him up up up, away from everything. The air is thin but Eren can breathe just fine, pulling in cold lungfuls. As soon as Eren ascended he stops, tucking his wings in and letting gravity take him back, the wind screaming in his ears as he plummets. His eyes slip close, hands reaching out to feel the wind rush past as he falls back down to Earth, everything else falling away with it, all these feelings rushing through him. It's peaceful, the thought that he could fall and hit the ground, but he won't because he has wings and he can fly. Eren flips himself, opening his eyes just in time to see someone streaking towards him, planning to intercept his free fall. Eren snaps his wings out, wincing at the sudden stop and pain, but Eren flaps, stopping his free fall only feet from the ground, close enough that Eren can see the details of the flower petals. 

The person stops and Eren can feel eyes on him before the person shoots off, satisfied that Eren isn’t trying to break every bone in his body. Eren yells after them, eyes tracking the persons wings, committing the color to memory. What shocks Eren isn’t the fact that the wings are two different colors, one as black as the midnight sky; it's the other one, gleaming so alike Eren’s own, casting a pale light and twinkling like a star. Eren briefly matches the color with being silver before his wings stop working and his mind gives out, black flooding his vision as he drops to the ground like a stone. 

Eren is awoken by strong hands picking him up, carrying him as a feminine voice that Eren vaguely recognizes asks him questions. Eren is so cold, so tired, and silver is flooding his mind, and before he knows it he’s sinking again, heart hammering as he free falls into his mind. Eren isn’t aware of the slightly panicked shouts, isn’t aware that he sleeps for a day straight, and when he finally wakes up his head is clear once again. He sits up, confused as to why bandages are wrapped around his head, and he reaches a hand up gingerly, feeling a slight bump.

“You’re awake.”

Eren looks to the doorway, seeing Annie in the doorway with Reiner and Bertoldt hovering over her shoulders. "What happened?"

"You tell me. We heard a thud and found you passed out on the ground."

Eren remembers his free fall, remembers the angel that was going to save him. He doesn't remember much after that. "The bandage?"

"You hit your head. That was to prevent infection while it healed."

"Thank you." Eren unwraps them, feeling the skin underneath his fingertips. He focuses, and the bump goes away, completely healed. "We're heading for Stohess today, right?"

"As soon as you're ready." Eren clambers out of the pillow pile and grabs his bag, strapping it on. As nice as it is being here Eren doesn't want to waste anymore time lying around. 

Annie doesn't say anything, just follows Eren to the door as he bounces nervously on his heels. He gives the trio privacy while Annie says her goodbyes, waiting outside as he picks flowers, weaving them into a crown. He places it on Reiners head, seeing as Bertoldt is too tall and smiles. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Visit anytime, you're always welcome." Annie and Eren take off at the same time, flying the last few minutes to the capitol, landing on the outskirts. As they walk into a suburb Eren is filled with excitement. Annie and Eren have arrived in Stohess.


	2. As Long As There's Light My Shadow Is Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is overjoyed to finally be in Stohess, and the first thing he does is explore of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are rather long, but the other chapters won't be nearly as long. I'm currently still developing the plot, but I am staying one chapter ahead with my writing, so there's no worry to rush to finish a chapter. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Stohess is huge, and as Eren wanders the town, Annie saying that she was going to go check them into a room at the inn he thanks the fact that he can't get lost. He finds himself in the market after a little while, browsing among the stalls and stores, looking at all the different kinds of people. He sees a pair of taller men, one blond, one with sandy hair and stubble that seem to be running a store; the man with facial hair is an angel, that much Eren knows, but the man beside him isn't human, and isn't angel either. Eren briefly wonders if he's a nephilim, and his curiosity gets the better of him as he finds himself heading for the store. He weaves through the crowd, exchanging polite hellos on his way, and before he knows it he’s standing in front of the register, looking up at the men before him. 

“Hello there.”

“Hi. How are you?” 

The blond smiles pleasantly, so much that Eren can’t help but feel at ease. “Good, business is booming this week.” Eren’s eyes scan over what they have, eyes widening slightly when he takes in the sight of navy cloth, fingers reaching out to feel the material. “Sir?”

“Hmm? Sorry, were you asking something?”

“I asked how you were.”

“Oh! A bit tired, but I’m doing well. Do you tailor as well, or do you just sell fabrics?”

“Both, actually. Did you fly here, by any chance?”

“I did, flew all the way from Shiganshina in the walls.” Eren can’t take his eyes off of that navy fabric, and the man seems to know it. 

“You’re far from home then. Would you like something? My name is Erwin, and this is Mike. We’d be happy to make you something.”

“Could you make me a shirt like this one, out of that navy fabric?”

“Certainly, come into a room, Mike will measure you. We’ll have it done within the hour.” Eren follows Mike, who hasn’t said a word yet, just looking Eren over critically. They step into a back room and Mike motions for him to take off his shirt, going off to get a measuring tape while Eren pulls the shirt over his head, mindful of his wings. 

Eren jumps when Mike looms over him, standing a little too close for comfort, but Eren wants to be respectful while Mike.. Sniffs him? Whatever Mike was doing leaves him with a satisfied smile as he steps back a bit. “Your name is Mike, right?”

“Mhm. Lift your arms.” Eren does as he’s told, shivering when cold material comes in contact with his skin. “Your name?”

“Eren.” Mike nods as if he expected Eren to say that and measures around his bicep, moving to measure his shoulders. 

“Do I have permission to touch your wings?” Eren nods his consent and he feels gentle hands between his wings, urging him to let his wings spread out, hanging loose. He hears someone come in through the curtains and he turns his head, his eyes meeting the blue of Erwin's. 

“You have such a peculiar color.” Eren raises an eyebrow, not sure whether he should be offended or flattered. “I mean no offense, it’s just rare to have metallic feathers. Gold especially.”

“There are others?”

“Not many; I personally only know of one other person. That blue is a very good color, it contrasts well.”

“Thank you. If I’m not being too forward, you’re nephilim, correct?”

Erwin nods, surprise seen in his eyes. “I am, though not many know of the nephilim.” Eren shrugs, putting his shirt back on once Mike is done with his measurements. The three of them make their way back to the front as Eren pays, handing Erwin the correct amount of gold. Erwin grabs hold of Eren’s arm as he turns to leave, and Eren sees concern on his face. “Be careful, there are people who want your wings.”

The thought is unsettling, but Eren nods regardless. “I’ll watch out.” Eren walks around the market a bit more, buying an apple to tide over his hunger, going back to pick up his new item of clothing before heading back towards the inn. Eren finds Annie fast asleep in the room, so Eren just packs away his new shirt and crawls into the pile with her, curling up in a tight ball with his wings covering him. Eren doesn’t sleep long, waking up and showering, pulling on his new shirt before getting dinner before strolling back out through the town, heading farther in. He’s careful not to walk near any alleyways, trusting his gut to avoid whatever people might want him. He’s been in town less than a day but the attention he’s drawn just from his wings is alarming, and Eren is afraid of something happening. 

Eren keeps his wings tight against his back, making himself seem smaller, using the dim light to his advantage, making it seem as if his wings don’t gleam like pirates gold. Eren loops around, and he’s walking back towards the inn when the hair on the back of his neck prickles and his stomach clenches. He acts on pure instinct, wings puffing up to make him seem larger as he whirls, eyes raking over buildings until they catch the glint of a blade, right before it’s presses against his throat. “Don’t move, and we’ll be just fine.”

“What do you want?” The man has light hair, and an odd haircut that Eren hasn't seen often. His wings are a dirty grey, and Eren finds the color a little ugly. 

“For you to come with me.” Eren is mad, he can feel it burning in his gut as his hands slowly curl into fists, brow furrowing. “Cooperate and I won’t hurt you.”

“If I don’t?”

“I’ll be forced to do something drastic.” Eren makes a move as if to follow him, faking obedience, and as soon as the man drops even the slightest bit of his guard Eren attacks, grabbing the man’s wrist and placing a hand on his chest, kicking his legs out, slamming him onto the ground. the blade goes clattering across the stone as the man swears, gasping for breath. 

It’s like Eren goes on autopilot, dodging punches and delivering his own, ignoring the pain from when he does get hit, anger surging through him. This is the last time; Eren won’t allow himself to be preyed upon, to be sought after because of _feathers_. Eren doesn’t take any notice of the men creeping up around him, not until something whacks him hard in the back of the head, causing Eren’s vision to go black as he falls unconscious. So much for fighting back. Hours pass, and when Eren comes to he feels his hands bound in front of him, his wings immobilized against his back by a strap that digs in painfully. 

Eren doesn’t know where he is, all he knows is that he’s in the back of a wagon as it travels farther into the interior of the capitol. Eren wants to scream, to shout to get someones attention but they have him gagged, so all he can do is send venomous glares at the man pointing a gun at him, trained on his forehead. They don’t ride long, and before Eren knows it he’s being shoved out, stumbling along the cobble road as he looks up at a rather large building. The man nudges the gun against his back and he trudges up the steps, being flanked by more guards as they head in. Eren makes sure to keep track of what doors and corridors they go down, knowing if he’s going to escape he’ll need to know where to go. They stop in front of a door, a man knocking hesitantly. “We got him boss.”

a low voice calls from in the room and the door is opened, Eren being shoved through just as he works the gag off. Eren whirls on the door, glaring at the men. “Fucking let me go! What the hell do you think you’re doing kidnapping me?!” The doors slam shut and Eren kicks out in frustration, the door shuddering and cracking under the power put behind the kick. Eren is so frustrated, so angry and pissed off that he does it again, a crack resounding through the room as the door cracks further, groaning under the stress. 

“Quit that!” a guard comes over to Eren, and blinded by rage Eren lashes out, nailing the guy in the chest, sending him flying into another guard. It isn’t till a gun is pointed at his head that he begrudgingly stops kicking things, letting himself be led until he’s standing in front of a raised dais. Eren refuses to look at the face of his captor, instead choosing to glower at the ground, making an angry noise of complaint when a guard bumps his chin with the muzzle of his gun. 

“Touch me with that thing again and I’ll fucking break your neck with my feet.” The guard grunts but doesn’t do anything despite the fear Eren can see when he glares up at him. 

“Look at the boss when he’s talking to you, brat.”

“Your boss can go fuck himself.” he hears someone clear their throat and he makes the mistake of looking up, meeting amused eyes and a cruel smirk. Eren can feel fear creeping in, just by the aura this guy gives off, but Eren remains strong, never wavering, not even when he’s pushed onto his knees and he has to tilt his head back. The man is draped on a chair, long cloak flowing around him, hiding everything except his head and the boots he can see. He’s situated peculiarly on the chair, and in the back of Eren’s mind it nags at him but the anger is winning out again. 

“You’ve got quite a mouth.” Eren remains silent, clenching his jaw as he stares defiantly, not making a sound. “Where’d all that fire go? All that gusto, gone. What a shame.”

Eren’s jaw tightens and his hands clench into fist, every line of his body tense with anger. “You aren’t worth my time.”

“Oh? After I brought you into my home-”

“Brought me into your home?! You fucking kidnapped me! You can spew your self-righteous bullshit to someone who cares, shitstack.” Eren stands up regardless of the guns trained on him and he literally snarls in a guards face, causing him to back away in fear. In fact, all of the guards seem to be affected by the aura Eren is putting out, flinching and backing away. “Let me go. Now.”

The man finally look done with Eren’s attitude and he rises from his chair, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Eren. Eren can’t do anything but watch, watch those feet plant themselves as he moves closer and closer, and Eren's skin is crawling as his skin prickles with awareness. Eren doesn’t see him move, doesn’t see the foot that slams into his stomach, quick and powerful, causing Eren to double over as his legs give out. A blow to his face, followed to another to his stomach and he feels a hand in the hair on the back of his head, right where the flesh is tender from being knocked out and yanks, a cry of pain leaving Eren’s lips. 

“You’ve tried my patience. I won’t be told what to do by a mere child, especially not one that’s at my mercy no less.”

Blood is dripping down Eren’s face and his mind is muddled by the pain, eyelids drooping. Eren feels fingers slide over the tip of his left wing and he jerks weakly, making a noise of protest. “Go.. To.. hell.” Eren doesn’t say another word, eyes rolling back in his head as he collapses, falling forwards into a crumpled heap as the man steps away, wiping blood off of his boot. 

“Bring him down to the cell.” 

_____________________________________________________________

The cold is the first thing Eren notices when he comes to; the next is that his wings are hanging free around him loosely, and he draws them in around himself, shivering. Eren looks down at his wrists, finding metal shackles keeping him tethered to the wall as he looks around him in the dim light. Eren can tell he’s underground, and as he looks around he sees that he’s in a cell, chained to a wall opposite of the bars, showing a guard watching him closely. Eren groans when he moves his head, a headache surging upon him as his head pounds. 

“So sleeping beauty is finally awake.” The voice grates on Eren’s already pounding head and he pulls his wings tight around him, tucking his head against his legs as he creates a warm haven with his wings. Eren tries his best to block everything out, trying to heal himself but finding that he can’t. No matter how hard Eren tries he can’t tap into his powers, and he figures he’s too exhausted and too weak to do anything. 

“Oi brat.” Eren freezes at that voice, head whipping up as he stares wide-eyed at the man who’s leaning against the bar so casually. “Are you calmed down now?”

Eren tries his best to look unfazed but he can feel his wings tremble, folding in tighter. “Yes.”

“Good. You’re going to cooperate, aren’t you?” 

“...” Eren doesn’t respond to that, too tired to argue but not wanting to comply. He just wants to go back to the inn, wants to go back to Mikasa and Armin. Eren just stares at him, looks at those eyes that held amusement then cruelty, claiming him as his even though Eren doesn’t want that. Eren wants to be free, wants to fly among the clouds, let himself plummet like a rock, feel the wind on his skin again. Eren doesn’t know how long he was asleep, but by now Annie is searching for him, that much he’s sure of. “Why..?”

The man stands up straighter, face wiped of any and all emotion. Eren retreats in on himself when he moves to the door, unlocking it and stepping inside. Eren flinches at the pain in his abdomen when he moves wrong but he presses back against the wall anyways, not wanting the man to touch him. “Do you really want to know?”

Something stirs in Eren, burrowing through the layers of exhaustion and the idea that if he gives up maybe he’ll get out, and he’s irked. His brow furrows the closer the man gets until he relaxes, pretending to be afraid, silently willing the man closer. He stops just out of arm's reach but its enough for Eren. “.. Yes.”

The man crouches and that's all Eren needs, kicking out with the last of his strength, grinning when he hears the crack of his nose breaking as the man falls backwards. The guards are on him in an instant but he doesn't fight them, letting them yell at him and point their fancy guns. The noise stops when the man sits up, snapping his nose back into place as blood drips down into his chin. "Stand down. You think I didn't expect him to kick me? How idiotic do you think I am? I saw your little tantrum, if you remember."

Eren refuses to meet his gaze, staring stonily at his wings, carding his finger through the feathers. The longer he stays down here the more they'll become dirty, and the less they'll shine. The thought saddens Eren, and as he pets his feathers he keeps his voice steady. "I want you to let me go."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because whatever reason you're keeping me here for, why you would think you can just kidnap me, its pointless. I'm not worth anything."

"Perhaps not to me, but you are to other people. None of those people are nearly as accommodating as I." 

"You kicked me in the face." Eren can't believe what this man is saying, what he's claiming, because it's bullshit to Eren.

"Unfortunately necessary." The man stands up and brushes himself off, pulling out a handkerchief to dab at the blood trickling out of his nose. He turns to leave when Eren makes no further comments, and Eren stands up, chains rattling.

"Wait." The man stops, turning to him with an eyebrow raised. "How long are you keeping me here?"

"How long are you willing to cooperate?" Eren is at a loss, he wants to get out of here right now, but something is nagging at him, telling him to stay for just a bit longer. Eren sits down heavily, eyes unfocused and partly unwilling to listen, to do what this man says. "I won't keep you forever, Eren."

Eren's eyes snap to meet the mans, anger and suspicion blazing in his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Eren is left to wonder as a guard calls the man away, the metal door falling shut with a clang, echoing around the basement. Eren gets up again, pacing the room as far as the chains will allow, watching the guard and taking in his surroundings. The room is obviously built to hold human and angel alike, all the vents that allow air in are too small to fly or even crawl through and there are no windows there's a small bed to the side and a pillow pile as well. Eren succumbs to the thought that he's going to be here for a while and settles in, curling up against the wall, refusing to use the pile. Eren doesn't know how long he sits there, curled up in a ball and determined to get actual answers this time when he comes around, but he ends up falling asleep again, dreaming of the open sky and silver once again. 

Eren thinks he feels gentle hands on him at one point, cradling the back of his head as fingers smooth over the bridge of his nose, bone and cartilage fusing together, brand new. He opens his eyes groggily as the person moves away, and in the dim lighting he can see wings, ones that have haunted him for days. He wants to get up, or say something, do anything to get the persons attention so that they won't leave, but he's so tired, all he can do is close his eyes and sleep. Eren isn't sure when he wakes up next, but as he opens his eyes and peers around he sees the 'boss' leaning against the bars again. "Finally awake?"

Eren blinks, yawning and stretching, wings fanning out as his muscles bunch before relaxing. He can feel eyes tracking his movements, sweeping over the span of his wings and he has to fight the urge to curl in on himself again. "Mn." 

For the first time Eren notices a smaller girl standing near the door as the man unlocks it, letting her in. She walks up to him and drops to her knees, eyes soft and she gives a kind smile. "I'm going to unlock the cuffs then bring you to the shower room, is that alright?"

Eren perks up at the mention of a shower and he nods furiously, holding his wrists out. She unlocks the cuffs and they drop away, Eren immediately rubbing at the skin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Petra. You're Eren, correct?" Eren nods again as she helps him stand, hand gentle on his arm as she makes sure he's steady on his feet. He follows her, not once acting out even when she accidentally touches his wing, just pulling it tighter towards him as she apologizes. Petra puts Eren at ease; she has a kind heart, she acts like a mother would to her child. The shower room is one big room with showers sectioned off, and Petra leads him to one away from the door. "All the soap is there on the shelf, and if you'd like for me to wash your wings just call me over."

"Thank you." Petra takes his clothes, saying she'll wash them while he showers. Eren takes his time, scrubbing his skin at least 4 times until the gross feeling of those men's hands and guns on him is lessened. He scrubs his hair and rinses off, and when he goes to wash his wings he remembers Petra's offer. "Petra?" His voice is loud in the quiet room, and Petra pokes her head through the doorway, heading over when Eren waves for her. 

She sets a stool in the stall and pulls off her over shirt, stepping in close enough so she can reach the soap. "May I?" Eren nods and Petra smiles as if she was given the world, hands carding through the feathers sympathetically, rubbing soap to a lather. She takes great care to clean every inch of his wings, and at one point Eren fears he's going to fall asleep when she massages the junction of his wings. "Say, Eren."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think you're here?"

"Not sure. Pretty sure it's because of these damn wings." Petra pours water over them gently, rinsing the suds away.

"I'm sure Levi has a good reason."

"What is he? Human, angel, nephilim? What are you?"

Petra giggles quietly, turning off the water once she's done rinsing. "I'm human. As for Levi.. I think he'd prefer to tell you himself."

"He doesn't answer any of my questions, just asks his own."

"Be patient with him, please." Petra leaves to grab Eren a towel as Eren flaps, water spraying all over. He does that until his wings are dry, and afterwards he rubs the water from his skin and hair. Petra gives him spare clothes while his dry and he pulls them on, wings pushing through the slits. "Eren, you don't think less of me, do you?"

"Why would I?" Eren looks down upon her in confusion; he has no reason to think any less of Petra, regardless of who she works for. "You're not the one keeping me here. You've been nicer to me than anyone else."

Petra sighs in relief, giving him a warm smile. "Will you do something for me? Listen to what Levi says, let him speak his reasoning, even if you do not understand."

"So you say he'll actually share information?"

"Perhaps, but in order for him to do so, you have to show that you're willing to stay and hear him out."

____________________________________________________________

"You have him, don't you?" Levi is draped once again over his chair, leaning his head in his hand as he looks at the taller man. 

"You assume a lot, don't you Erwin." Erwin's eyes give away nothing, no hint of emotion, just the cogs in his head turning. 

"I assume within reasonable knowledge." Erwin shakes off the guards standing near him, stepping up towards the dais. "It is within my knowledge that the last time Eren was seen he was fighting one of your men."

"What my men do on their free time is of no concern to me." Levi would be more amused by the circles Erwin's thought process is going in if not for the fact that Erwin knows him rather well. 

"Levi." Erwin's tone is a red flag and Levi knows that somehow Erwin is going to force him to let Eren go. 

"I'm not going to harm him, Erwin. This is for his protection."

"You kidnapped him in the middle of the street and call it protection?" Levi winces at how bad it sounds but nods. 

"I need to speak with him, until then he has to stay here."

Erwin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll tell his friend he's safe. They leave back to Shiganshina in a weeks time, Levi."

"Understood. Auruo, show him out." Levi sighs, leaning forwards in his chair, fingers playing with the string of his cloak. Levi takes a moment to center himself once more before standing, heading for the cell.

___________________________________________________________

Petra is nice about locking the cuffs back around his wrists, making sure his skin isn't pinched. "Don't worry Eren, things will be alright."

"I'm a prisoner." Petra looks sad but nods, clasping his hands in her smaller ones. 

"Not forever. I'll go get you food from the kitchen."

"No need." Petra whirls, hands curling as she does an odd salute Eren has seen the other guards do in Levi's presence. 

"Sir!"

"Thank you for your assistance, Petra. You may go get something for yourself and seek that clumsy mate of yours out."

Eren can see Petra blushing, the back of her neck flushing red. "T-thank you!" Petra turns to Eren and kisses his cheek, giving him an encouraging smile. Eren watches Levi warily, hands clenching and unclenching. The smell of food assaults his nose and his stomach grumbles loudly much to his chagrin. 

"Here." Levi places the tray in Eren's hands, stepping back as Eren sits down, placing the tray on his lap as he digs in. The food is good, but Eren is too hungry to notice it, scarfing down the food quickly. “We need to talk.”


	3. Lay Down Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep well, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The writing is going well for this, and I've also begun betaing a fic called Reluctant Heroes. You guys should definitely go check out the first chapter! As always, like the fic? hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Eren tries his hardest not to choke on his mouthful, coughing and thumping his chest once. "Oh." Levi brushes imaginary dust off his pants, one leg crossed over the other as he sits on the small bed. The cloak is still arranged around his shoulders and Eren briefly wonders why Levi wears it; it isn't that cold out yet and it seems too long to be practical. 

"Your friend is looking for you."

Eren rolls his eyes even though his heart jerks with hope that maybe Levi's letting him go. "I knew she would."

"Is she your mate?" Eren chokes on his food again and coughs, ignoring Levi's mildly disgusted look. "I'll take that as a no. Do you even have a mate?"

Eren tries not to get offended by how he's prying, he really does, but he does feel a bit indignant. He remembers Petra's words and focuses on his food to keep his temper in check. "No."

"Touchy." 

"Only when some guy who kidnapped me asks." Levi snorts and nods as if to give him that, agreeing. 

"Look kid, I'm not going to keep you here forever. I'll let you go a day or two before you have to fly back to your cage."

Eren is stunned; he had expected to be here for weeks, wasting away as Annie flew back to tell Mikasa and Armin the regretful news that Eren is gone. He can imagine how mad Mikasa would be, then how upset they both would be. They were a small family, a human, a nephilim raised angel, and an angel with golden wings. Eren stares down at his hands and his fingers curl to form fists, his vision blurring with tears he tries hard to hold back. He can feel them slipping over his cheeks regardless and he feels stupid; stupid for crying in front of a man he doesn't know or even like very much. If they had met under different circumstances, if he hadn't kidnapped Eren, he could see himself becoming fast friends with Levi. But instead he got imprisonment, a broken nose, and bruises. Eren rubs at his cheeks angrily, wiping the tears away in a vain hope that Levi hasn't noticed, that he's distracted by something else to allow Eren some privacy. 

A handkerchief hangs in his vision and Eren takes it, wiping the tears from his eyes. Levi is standing in front of him silently, eyes trained on the opposite wall and back to him. Eren realizes with a jolt that Levi is doing exactly what he wants, giving him a moment of weakness without witness. Eren is conflicted, everything he thought he knew about Levi, about the cruel, emotionless man he saw days ago on the dais is being unusually kind to him. Eren only cries harder, sobbing into his arm as he muffles himself. When he can finally get the tears to subside he wipes away his tears and takes a few deep breaths, collecting himself before he hands the handkerchief back.

"Thank you." Eren's voice is quiet, hesitant to mutter those words. Levi tucks the handkerchief away with a stiff nod, turning to face Eren. He crouches down and for a moment as the cloak settles around him Eren thinks he sees feathers. Eren blames it on his lack of sleep; Eren would know if Levi was an angel, even without seeing an angels wings he can tell. He’s incredibly sensitive to the presence of angels, humans and nephilim alike, but he isn’t able to read Levi. He gives off nothing, no human scent or angelic aura, and he’s nothing like the other nephilim Eren has met. 

Eren frowns as Levi sits back down on the bed, eyes trained on him but face impassive. “You made a very big mistake coming to Stohess, and especially right now.”

“I don’t follow.” Levi sighs as if he expected this and pulls a leg up, resting his arm on it.

“There are people in this world, human, angel, nephilim, that seek out rarities. Whether it be an angel with unnatural feathers like yours or a nephilim with unusually strong powers. Humans have been trafficked for centuries, and even with the efforts of this city’s so called police it still runs rampant.” 

“So you’re saying that by coming here, I placed a target on my back.”

“Precisely. The shitstains that run this city, and in no way do I mean the piece of shit government, they want you.”

“They want my feathers.” Levi nods and Eren sighs in frustration, getting up suddenly and pacing the room, pulling the chains taut over and over as he takes large strides. “Its always about these fucking wings. For one day, just one I want people to look past them!” Eren grips his hair, grip tight as he hangs his head. "Goddammit!"

A cool hand is on Eren’s chin, gripping loosely as Levi forces Eren to look at him. “Eren. People will always, always seek a way to bring you down, whether by making you an item to look at or demeaning your life. Its a curse you and I have to bear, but it doesn’t mean we can’t do something.”

“What do you know?” Eren sees Levi flinch at how cold Eren’s tone is as he jerks away, wings puffed angrily, twitching in agitation. 

“Plenty.” Eren glares at Levi, daring him to say that he understands, that he knows what Eren is feeling. Levi says nothing, just reaches up, pulling at the string holding the cloak around his shoulders. The cloak loosens, sliding over his shoulders on its descent to the ground, pooling at Levi’s feet as Levi stares calmly. Slowly, almost like time itself has stopped, wings come up, encompassing Levi's form, casting a shadow over Eren. All Eren can do is stare, stare at wings he’s seen only two times, one a black so deep it gleams blue in the torchlight of the cell, the other silver, glinting like a blade, the color matching perfectly with the glittering iris’ Eren was born with. 

“You..” Eren staggers backwards as a wall of _power_ smashes into him, surrounding him, suffocating him, drowning him in waves that he can’t escape. Levi takes a step towards him, mouth opening to speak, but Eren throws himself backwards, whole body twitching as his pupils contract to pinpoints, eyes wide in fear. Levi reaches out, face set in a frown that quickly turns to a look of shock when Eren screams and puts his hands up as if to block a blow, covering his head. “Please! Please stop!” 

“Eren I’m not-” Eren whimpers when Levi steps closer and he quickly backtracks, confusion clear on his face. Levi doesn’t know what’s going on until he feels the energy crackling in the air and over his skin, and he swears under his breath, taking a deep breath, slowly reigning himself in until Eren has stopped shaking and cowering. Eren slowly lowers his arms, eyes owlish as he looks at Levi, wary of Levi’s presence. “What was that?”

“I.. You.. It was so strong and I couldn’t breathe, I thought you were gonna hurt me and I-” Eren cuts himself off as he stands up on shaky legs, hands pressing against the wall beside him. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept in days, like the weight of the world is pressing down on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” And Levi really is. He might have kidnapped Eren and hurt him, but that was to put up a front, to make Eren see him as someone else. Levi doesn’t wish to see him harmed, and seeing Eren cowering in fear in front of him just by the power Levi exudes makes his stomach twist. 

“You were there, you were going to catch me.” Levi nods once, picking his cloak up and folding it before walking over to Eren. He unlocks the cuffs from around Eren’s wrists and nudges him towards the pile, making sure he lays down before Levi sits next to the pile, a pillow in his lap. "Why?"

"I thought that you were injured. I saw your wings and I thought that maybe you knew what it was like."

"Have you ever tried it? Free falling? Makes you feel so free as the wind screams for you to fly." Eren's voice is weak, tired, and what he's saying is really nothing more than exhausted ramblings. "Great way to clear your head.." Levi sits in silence, looking at Eren for a moment, his face relaxed from its usual angry scowl or accusing glare. Levi stands up and brushes his pants off, grabbing his cloak and arranging it around his shoulders, wings once again hidden from the world. Levi will have to get answers from Eren once he wakes up, until then, he has some people to speak to. 

Levi thinks of himself as a calm man, but as he sits on his dais and looks down on this idiot that should obviously just shave the pitiful excuse for facial hair off he can't help but be a bit pissed. "Back already?"

"You have something of interest."

"My dazzling personality?" The man snorts humorlessly, his men mimicking him. 

"Cut the shit, Levi."

"Watch yourself, Nile." Levi doesn't allow people to talk back, especially not in his own home. "You aren't in any position to make demands."

"We want the boy." Levi leans his chin in his hand, expression bored. "We have something you may want in exchange."

"I'm listening." Levi wants to see just what Nile is willing to give for Eren. 

"Once we have the boy and we can begin our tests, you'll get information as we progress."

"And what kind of information would that be?"

"Ways to stop angels. To block their healing ability." Levi would be offended, but he remains neutral because if he reacts at all Nile might suspect something. Levi's angel status isn't widely known, and those who do know are sworn never to tell, lest they want Levi's wrath to rain down on them. That's something Eren needs to know, so Levi adds that to the list of things he needs to tell Eren eventually. 

"And why would you want to find that out? Why do you need Eren?"

"Angels have been standing above humans for too long, it's time we knocked them down. As for the boy, we have means to think that he holds the key." Levi pretends to agree, thinking it over for a moment. Levi waves his hand and two guards appear on either side of Nile, grabbing his arms. "What the hell? Levi, tell them to let me go."

Levi watches as he struggles against the guards' hold on him, to no avail. "Escort him out."

"You're making a mistake! You'll regret not making a deal!"

"I don't need a rebellion on my hands. Whatever misguided thoughts you have are idiotic and not worth my time." Levi nods and the guards practically carry him out, the door slamming shut, groaning under the strain. Levi looks at the spiderweb of cracks running through the door, a large dent from Eren's foot glaringly present. Levi sighs and rubs his temples, calling for Petra. She's there almost immediately, face flushed and out of breath.

"Sir?"

"Have the door replaced. I'm going to bed." Petra salutes and rushes off to make arrangements. Levi stops in the basement, stepping up to the bars as he looks at Eren, his wings providing all the warmth he needs. He unlocks the door and steps in, smoothing Eren's hair down as Levi focuses on giving Eren strength, healing him to the best of his ability. Levi doesn't miss the way Eren sighs and moves closer to Levi, but Levi knows better than to get anymore attached to the boy. Levi's feet are heavy as he trudges up the steps, heading into the darkened corridors, hiding within his room for the night, waiting for the sun to rise on a new day.

To say Levi sleeps fitfully is an understatement and he curses the fact that he listened to Nile's proposal at all. Levi stays in bed for the day, trying to sleep and mulling over his own thoughts, letting them stew. When Levi gets out of bed it's nearing three the next morning and no one is up, leaving Levi to wander through his home freely. The cloak is heavy around his shoulders as he pads into the kitchen, grabbing an apple before he continues his journey. He lets his mind wander as his feet carry him through the halls, eventually ending up back at his room. He settles in bed with an old book, reading until the sun shines in through his window and he hears people moving about. He gets up and bathes, dressing in a white button up with the sleeves rolled halfway and a vest thrown over, the collar hanging open loosely, his cloak going over that to cover his wings. 

He pulls open the door just as a breathless Auruo reaches up to knock, eyes wide. “Boss!”

“What? Why are you yelling?”

“The kid, he’s screaming in his sleep and we can’t get him to wake up. He fell silent a couple of minutes ago but Petra doesn’t think he’s breathing.” Levi is out the door before Auruo can finish his sentence, running down the hall and taking the stairs down two at a time. Levi hurries through the open door, stopping when he sees Petra cradling Eren’s head in her lap, tears on the verge of spilling down her cheeks. Levi walks over, dropping to his knees as he places a hand on Petra’s shoulder. Eren is so pale, so seemingly fragile laying there that it makes Levi’s heart jerk painfully; this is unexpected and unwelcome, Levi swore Eren would be alright, promised that he would return Eren home safe and whole. 

“Hurry to the kitchen and get whatever food is available.” Petra nods and sniffles, heading up the stairs quickly. Levi pulls Eren into his lap, fingers of one hand running over his chest where Levi can feel a faint pulse as he seeks out Eren’s lifepoint. Levi lets out a small breath, letting his abilities take over as they track veins and arteries, creating a mental image of Eren behind Levi’s eyes, visible to only him. Levi cups Eren’s cheek to look for anything in his head preventing his awakening, hand nearly jerking away in pain when Eren’s energy starts to attack Levi’s, latching on greedily. Levi twitches and jerks occasionally when a particularly painful tug is felt, and slowly Levi is being drained, and as Eren grows stronger Levi grows weaker. Levi doesn’t pull away though, he just channels everything into Eren, every ounce of healing ability he holds, all the energy he can give. It hurts, Levi finds, it hurts a lot, and Levi wants to sob as he feels himself being torn apart, feels the strands of himself unravel.

By the time Eren’s face returns to it’s normal color Levi thinks he could sleep for days. Levi feels so tired, like it’s sunk deep into his bones and he’ll never be truly rested again. Levi’s hand drops and his eyes droop shut as he sways, barely sitting up as Eren’s eyes flutter open, unfocused at first but slowly focusing in on Levi. Eren sits up as he frowns in confusion, looking around him as Petra comes rushing in carrying a tray laden with food. Levi hears her enter, hears her set the tray down with an exclamation at the sight of Eren sitting up and as lively as ever. Eren is watching Levi intensely, and he grabs Levi before he can fall over, guiding Levi to collapse against Eren’s chest instead. Levi is boneless, compliant under Eren’s hands as he guides Levi to lay among the pillows, head on Eren’s lap. 

“Levi?! What did you do to him?” Petra’s voice is shaking and she sounds scared, and when Eren looks up at her he’s shocked to find her wielding a blade. 

“I didn’t do anything to him, I swear. He must have exhausted himself, all he needs is some rest.” 

“Don’t lie to me!” Eren is actually scared now, and he puts his hands up, eyes never leaving Petra’s. 

“P.. Petra, I’m.. Alright.” Levi’s voice is barely heard and incredibly weak, but as he turns his head just slightly and looks at Petra with heavy lidded eyes clouded over with sleep she relaxes. Levi’s eyes drop closed as Petra hands Eren the tray of food, an apologetic smile on her face even though Eren can see wariness and mistrust in her eyes. Eren eats carefully, movements gentle to avoid waking Levi up. Eren is thrumming, energy running through his veins and making Eren feel giddy, but Eren knows that it isn’t because he got a good nights rest, he did something to Levi, drained him somehow and now Levi is paying the price. Petra takes the tray once Eren is done, locking the door behind her as she leaves to carry out other duties. Eren remains vigilant throughout the night, never once taking a moment to rest, eyes trained on the door and ears alert to all the sounds around him. Eren watches, waits for Levi to wake up so that Petra and the others can have their leader back, but as a day passes Levi gives no sign of doing so anytime soon.


	4. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren does the only thing he can; he runs, and sometimes even that isn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please read this post! It'll explain a few things that I'm not going to here http://purplesauris.tumblr.com/post/99355523136/im-going-on-a-mini-hiatus-of-sorts. The basis is that I'm going on a hiatus, and other than posting the weekly prompts I get I won't be posting ANYTHING. As always, like the chapter? hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Eren is scared; scared of what the others will do to him if their leader doesn’t wake up, scared of the unknown people that want him. In some part of Eren’s mind he realizes that his life won’t just go back to normal, he won’t be able to go back to Shiganshina and run the inn peacefully like he did for so many years. Whatever he unintentionally started, it won’t just stop because Eren wants it to; Eren is going to have to fight tooth and nail, and as Eren looks down at Levi laying completely still among the pillows his face sets in determination. To pass the time Eren takes to working out; grabbing onto the bars of the vents and pulling himself up over and over, breath coming out in hard puffs. It’s been a day or so since Levi fell unconscious, at least Eren thinks it has; there are no windows down here and Eren hasn’t seen the outside in a few days so he’s lost all track. 

Eren works up a good sweat, his shirt discarded on the floor as his skin gleams, the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing, moving fluidly under his skin. Like all angels Eren’s chest is built a bit differently; underneath his regular pectorals is another set, not as thick, but it gives Eren the power needed to carry his body weight while flying. Eren has to stop when his arms are practically jelly, and even then energy still hums throughout his body, making it impossible for him to relax. Eren starts doing laps around the room, whether walking or running, bare feet tap tap tapping against the cool stone, keeping him moving as he mutters to himself distractedly. Eventually he starts feeling kind of gross so he calls for Petra, asking if he can shower while Levi sleeps. Petra is hesitant to agree but leads him to the showers after noticing how sweaty he is, laying his original clothing out while he washes the sweat from his skin. Eren washes his own wings this time, the feathers strangely sensitive when Petra accidentally brushes her arm along his primaries while reaching to place soap on the bar for Eren. 

Petra leads Eren back and locks him up, fitting the cuffs around his wrists, the metal cold against his heated skin. Eren is still jittery, feet shuffling and hands twitching as he tries to sit still. His eyes keep drifting back to Levi until he can’t take it anymore, scooting a couple inches forwards on his butt. The jitteriness is lessening so Eren scoots closer still, chains rattling against the floor; Eren goes slow, trying to stay quiet as he creeps closer and closer, not stopping until the chains pull taut. By then Eren is sitting on the edge of the divot, looking at Levi with a frown as he watches Levi’s chest rise and fall faintly, cloak spread over him as he curls up on his side. Eren reaches out hesitantly, fingertips brushing over Levi’s skin, shocks shooting over his skin as Levi shudders and groans. Eren pulls his hand back, but as soon as he does Levi goes still again, face blank and silent once more. Eren reaches out as far as the chain will allow, ignoring the pain and presses his fingertips to Levi’s forehead, watching and waiting as his fingertips buzz, Levi’s eyelids fluttering before blinking open. 

Eren pulls his hand away, blinking owlishly as Levi looks around, confusion furrowing his brow for a moment before he realizes where he is. “You’re awake.”

“Obviously. Why am I in here?”

“You’d know better than I do." Levi sits up slowly, shoulders rolling as he pushes himself onto more solid ground, looking faintly sick. 

"You wouldn't wake up. I tried to heal you but.." Levi's brow creases and his nose scrunches up in displeasure as his stomach twists and cramps. 

Eren looks at Levi, watches his face contort as Eren is torn between trying to do something to help or listen to his brain warning him to stay away. “But?”

The look of sickness is steadily growing and all Eren can do is scramble up, grab the bucket that’s been sitting in the corner since he got there and toss it to Levi who promptly snatches it out of the ar and empties the contents of his stomach. Eren almost vomits himself at the sound of Levi gagging and retching into the bucket, body jerking with what has to be painful heaves as his stomach protests. Eren shuffles over to him, pulling the longer strands of Levi’s hair back as another round comes and Levi chokes and spits, a pitiful groan leaving his lips. When Levi seems to be done and he lifts his head up weakly, face pale and skin clammy as he scoots the bucket away with a look of disgust. “How long-” Levi’s voice is hoarse and cracks in midst of his sentence, causing him to stop to clear his throat. “How long was I out?”

Eren goes back to sit against the wall, the chains going slack. “I don’t know. You kind of lose track of the days when you’re stuck in a cell with no windows.”

Levi sighs and flops backwards onto his side, groaning lowly as his stomach flips and cramps painfully. “You really want to do this now?”

“Seems as good a time as any.” Eren would feel guiltier, but in the few days he’s been here he’s grown to resent the chains and stone walls locking him in, caging him like an animal. 

“Fine. Go ahead, yell at me, tell me how awful a man I am, how its cruel for me to lock you up like this, keep you from your friends and family, keep you from flying free. Call me heartless and spit on me, treat me like the dirt I am because that’s obviously all you see here.” Levi sits up, and even though Eren can see him struggling with even that gesture Levi manages to stand, swaying on his feet as he opens his arms in an invitation. “Do your worst.” Eren doesn’t make any move, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Levi looks so tired, so completely gone yet he stands tall, gaze unwavering even though he’s wobbling from side to side. “Do it, Eren. Call me a monster.” Levi’s voice is rising in volume and he croaks out the word monster, spitting it as if it’s a curse. 

“You’re a monster. But if you are, then so am I.” All the fight rushes out of Levi at once along with his breath, and Eren is in front of him, wings blocking out all outside sights so all that Levi can see is Eren’s eyes gleaming, piercing him. “You’re keeping me from my friends, my family, taking away everything I hold dear to me. You’re tearing my life apart, one stitch at a time, and soon there’ll be nothing left.”

Levi sags as Eren’s hands clamp down on his arms, keeping him up as his head swims. “Then do something about it. Fight.”

“I am. Just like you are. Do you honestly think that I’ll actually be able to go back to the life I led before? I’m in this now whether I want to be or not. Whoever you say want my wings, they aren’t going to stop because I’m not here. They’re going to hunt me down, and they won’t stop until they’ve taken from me what you didn’t.” 

Levi nods, head falling to the side as if the effort to hold his head up is too great. Eren’s fingers dig into Levi’s arms, and Eren lets himself go, lets a few tears slide down his face he reaches inside of Levi, pulling the bug that's attacking Levi's system out, dissolving it into nothing as Levi groans and sighs in relief as he stomach settles. Eren lets Levi go as he stands on his own feet again, eyes wide. "Are you saying that you'll stay here of your own will?"

"You plunged me into this mess, you're going to get me out of it."

"Then I think it's time I tell you exactly what you're up against. We'll talk in my office." Levi pulls a key from his pocket, and if Eren had known he still possessed a key he would have been out of these shackles long ago. Levi undoes the cuffs, letting them drop with a clang as Eren rubs at small cuts and raw skin, hissing in displeasure. "Were you struggling?"

"I was trying to reach you." Is all Eren murmurs, leaving the marks alone, not bothering to heal them. One of the gashes looks particularly bad but Eren shakes his head when Levi raises an eyebrow. Levi takes Eren's wrist, looking the fash over before sighing and rubbing at one eye, moving to the door and unlocking it using the same key from before. Eren doesn't bother paying attention to which way they go; he isn't a prisoner anymore, he won't have to try and form a plan of escape. Levi stops in the kitchen first, grabbing a first aid kit and a cloth, sitting Eren on a stool as he pours a liquid that makes the gash burn, causing Eren to jerk. Levi grips his hand, keeping him from pulling away as he dabs gently at the cut, cleaning it before stitching it up quickly. He tapes gauze over the row of stitches and lets Eren's hand go without a word, taking care of the dirty rag and trash, pausing to make himself a drink that smells faintly of herbs. 

“I’ll have a room arranged for you while we talk.” 

“Your good graces know no bounds.” Levi gives Eren a cold glare that actually scares Eren a little, but he doesn’t show it as they proceed through the halls, Levi not even looking back to make sure Eren is still behind him. Levi pushes open the door to his office, holding the door as Eren ducks in after him, looking around the dim room as Levi closes the door, plunging the two of them into darkness. Levi shuffles past Eren, fingers tapping on the chair next to him him twice as Levi stills and listens, moving again, reaching the windows and drawing the curtains back, light shining in. Eren winces and shies away from the sudden influx of light, squinting and waiting for his eyes to adjust. 

“Sit.” Levi turns away from the window and blinks a couple of times, looking at the room bathed in golden light radiating off of Eren’s wings. Levi looks away as he moves to sit behind his desk, slumping down as he throws a leg over the arm of the chair. Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, eyes snapping open when a knock on the door is heard. “Enter.”

Auruo steps in, saluting to Levi before clearing his throat. Eren’s eyes widen as he realizes it’s the angel that first attacked him, the one with the ugly wings. “You called for one of us?”

“Have a room arranged, and when you’re done bring us a meal.” 

“Yessir!” Auruo sends a glare Eren’s way which Eren brushes off, his own glare pinning Auruo to the spot momentarily as Eren’s wings puff. 

“Eren, quit chesting up. Auruo, do as you’re told.” Auruo bows his head in shame and rushes off as Eren slumps in his chair, eyes taking in the odd way Levi sits. He recognizes it as a way other angels sit at the inn, sitting almost parallel to the back of the chair, and Eren curses the fact he didn't figure it out sooner. Eren finds himself petting his wings, straightening out stray feathers and kneading at the muscle beneath. "What do you want to know first?"

Eren looks up briefly before deciding it's easier to be mad at Levi if he doesn't see the look of apathy on his face. "Who are you?"

Levi snorts and Eren knows he's moving, he can hear the shuffle of his wings beneath the cloak. "You already know my name, brat."

Eren glares up at Levi. "I'm not a brat, I'm 19."

"27. Now be quiet so I can answer your question." Eren snaps his mouth shut with a harsh click of his teeth and waits, brow furrowed in annoyance. "I'm the leader of an organization called the Survey Corps. I keep trash off the street and do cleanups where I'm needed." Eren's eyes narrow in suspicion, but Levi doesn't provide anything more so he leaves it be. 

"Who exactly wants my wings?"

"A man by the name of Nile Dawk. Ugly son of a bitch, extremely prejudiced towards angels."

"What? Why?" Eren is appalled; all his life he's lived to service others, to help where he can. 

"He believes that angels sit above everyone else, whether because of our ability to fly or our ability to heal I have yet to find out."

"Why me?"

"He believes you hold something of importance, something that is key if he is to complete his so called way to block an angels healing ability."

"Not even angels are sure of how it works, what makes him think he could block it?"

Levi shrugs and leans his chin in his head, eyes half-lidded. "Metallic wings aren't rare within our species; it's an anomaly. It shows a different strand of DNA that isn't seen in most angels, it's a wealth of knowledge that no one has drank from."

"So you're saying that I'm a mutation, that whatever makes me this way isn't normal?"

"In a genetic sense, yes." Eren's stomach drops away and he faintly feels sick.

"How powerful is this Nile guy?"

"He leads a gang called the Military Police, and while technically they're the authority of the city, they don't do shit." Eren blinks, breath catching in his throat. How is he going to fight a man who has the power of a whole city, perhaps the whole government on his side? No one is going to give two shits about Eren's life, not when it can better them if he's sacrificed. He can hear what people will say to him now; it's for the greater good, you've always wanted to helped, now you can. Eren's head is buzzing with the thoughts and his heart pounds, vision blurring as his breathing speeds up. He registers someone calling out to him, but it isn't until the voice is right next to his ear, speaking to him softly that he focuses. "I know what you're thinking Eren, and you aren't going into this alone. I have the DNA too, I'm just as much at risk, but I will put a stop to this."

"How?" Eren's voice is desperate, pitch thrown high in panic.

"I don't know. But I will die fighting if I have to." Eren jerks as something brushes his left arm and his eyes snap into focus, Levi standing over him with his cloak hanging from his fists, blocking the view of Eren from the window. "What are you willing to give up?"

"What more do I have to give?" Levi's head bows at that, and even though Eren doesn't see it, regret shows on Levi's face. 

"What haven't I already taken? What do you have that I cannot touch?" The question echoes in Eren's ears, but he knows that Levi has taken a lot less than what he may think.

Levi lets the edges of the cloak drop from him hands as he stands up, moving to sit back behind his desk. "You've taken less than you think."

"Then use what you have to fight. That ability of yours, the one you used on me, how do you do that?”

Eren’s brow furrows in confusion, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “What ability?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what? What did I do?”

Levi mumbles something to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You were screaming in your sleep, and once you fell silent it was like you were dead. No one could find your pulse, you were lying there still.”

“I.. I died?”

Levi’s eyes move to meet Eren’s and he moves his head in a subtle no. “You were clinging to life; it was as if you’re body shut down to protect you. I thought you were ill, and so I went to heal you but..”

“But? But what?” Levi doesn’t respond, frowning just slightly as Eren grips the arms of the chair and leans forward. “ _What did I do?_ ” Eren’s voice has dropped low, both in pitch and volume, and Levi watches as Eren’s pupils contract until all Levi sees is silver with a dot of black swimming within. Levi feels himself reacting, can feel some of the careful control he keeps over himself slipping, angelic aura dripping into the air around him. 

“You stole my lifeforce. You ripped it from my body.” Levi’s eyes narrow as Eren’s eyes widen, mouth parted slightly, and Levi can see Eren bodily flinch at the aura Levi is exuding. 

Levi pulls in a breath of air that shakes going in and holds it, aura sinking back underneath the cloak where it simmers and covers Levi’s skin in a thin protective layer. Eren’s pupils slowly go back to normal as he seems to sink in on himself, breathing ragged. “I.. I did that?” Eren is staring at his hands, eyes pinned to hands that are apparently capable of stealing someone elses life force, tearing it from them like nothing. 

Levi looks at Eren, really looks at him, watches the way Eren’s hands shake and his face grows pale the longer he thinks about it. “You didn’t know.” The phrase is a statement, but the way Levi delivers it makes it sound more like a question.

“Of course I didn’t know.” Eren snaps at Levi, hands balling into fists as he turns a stormy glare on him. “Who would willingly do that to a person?”

“You did it to me.” Levi’s gaze tells a different story; that if Levi had the ability and it was his life or someone elses he would use it, he would carry that burden for the rest of his life as long as he lived. Lived to care for the people he promised to protect for another day. 

“I didn’t know what I was doing. Hell, I didn’t even know you were in the room. I wouldn’t have done it to you even if I did know. I value life more than taking someones away like that.”

Levi stays silent, looking at Eren evenly as he matches Levi’s gaze, challenging him, almost. Levi is done trying to read Eren; everything he thought he knew, everything he had found out from experience is wrong. Levi remotely thinks that maybe he isn’t as powerful as Eren, after all, he was fucked up at birth; cursed to bear not only an anomaly that paints a target on his back, but another mutation that labels him as weak. Eren's gene strand is a pure one, one that is no doubt more useful than Levi's. There's a knock on the door and Levi doesn't look away from Eren, watching as Eren tries to make it seem as if he wasn't freaking out. Once Eren is calmer, more in control Levi clears his throat and calls out. "Come in."

Petra steps in with a large tray of food, setting it on the desk and stepping away. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Petra's eyes flit to Erens hunched over form momentarily and Levi sighs, rubbing the side of his face. "You were asleep for two days."

"Yes, I was asleep. That's the key word. Asleep."

"We were just worried, you fell asleep when Eren woke up, so we thought-"

"What have I always told you?"

Petra looks guilty just then, and she bows her head. "Listen before assuming."

"It would do you well to do exactly that." Levi lean his chin in his hand and waves Petra off. "Clean the cell out, if you would please."

"Yes sir." Petra salutes and slips out the door, giving Eren a lingering glance. 

Levi motions for Eren to dig in, not touching the food himself. Eren doesn't move, staring pointedly at Levi. "You need to eat too."

"You haven't eaten in a few days, if I recall. Eat." Eren reluctantly starts eating, going slow because as hungry as he is his stomach protests at having too much of anything. Eventually Levi takes a few things to nibble on, seemingly not hungry even though Eren knows Levi needs something after throwing up like he did. The silence is only mildly tense, and it's broken when Levi clicks his tongue, eyes narrowed in displeasure over what a mess Eren is making. "Did you want to go back?"

Eren pauses, mouth open to take another bite. He closes his mouth before nodding. "I can't go back, but I want to."

"I'll escort you there and back, and your siblings won't be harmed. You have my word."

Eren snorts, cynical smile on his face. "What good is your word to me?"

"It may mean nothing to you. I might be a bad man to you even, but I never go back on my word." Levi's face is blank but his tone is hard, and Eren feels a little guilty when he realizes he's struck a nerve with the older man.

"When do we leave?"

"In an hour, so eat. You can shower and change, if you'd like. Call for Petra and she'll show you where it is." Levi stands up from his chair, and without another word exits the room, cloak swishing against the floorboards. Eren groans and digs in, finishing the tray of food rather quickly and leaving the room. By the time he's done with the food Petra is standing in the doorway, watching Eren warily.

"You didn't hurt Levi?"

"No, no I didn't." Petra smiles apologetically and steps further into the room, hesitating a second before hugging him. 

"I'm sorry." Eren's arms go around Petra tightly, not saying a word but hugging her in acceptance and thanks, glad that despite her mistrust she is still kind. Eren doesn't have to shower or change; he did that shortly before Levi woke up, so he takes his time exploring the building he'll call home for a while, if not the rest of his foreseen short life.

Eren wanders through the halls, passing doors of what he assumes to bedrooms, passes through the kitchen and dining area, avoids the large doors where he can hear Levi's voice emanating, knowing full well what's in that room. Eren finds himself on the second floor, pushing open a set of large wooden doors, revealing shelves upon shelves of books, their spines facing out and enticing him. Eren grabs one of the books, fingers lingering over the cover before he flips it open and begins to read. He reads about a time where people had to fight against giant beasts that had no reason to exist, reads about countless innocent deaths, failed expeditions by another group call the Recon Corps, reads about the corruption in a very old militia. He reads about times where cannons were mounted on the walls Eren grew up with, reads about the destruction of his former city, reads accounts of survivors from the attack. The stories and images that are immortalized on the page, tucked away safely in a book that not many have in their homes sends chills across Eren’s skin and shivers down his spine.

Eren continues to read, immersing himself as he gets past personal accounts and the facts start up again, recounting tales of the angels appearing for the first time, offering a helping hand to humans struggling to survive. 

‘ _Some say they come from the heavens, but the truth is, no one knows their origin. Much like the titans that plagued the lands for so long upon their mysterious arrival, angels are much the same. They appeared to us one day, standing tall as they beheld the gazes of all, seeming to drink in the attention as they inquired as to where the king was. They claimed to have a proposition for Humanity; something that they would not reject if they wanted to survive. And so, with wings that carried them far more easily than that of riding on a horse or in a convoy, they traveled inside Wall Sina, meeting with our gracious king for many long hours._

_After waiting breathlessly as so many did, lingering outside doorways and mingling about markets anxiously the king personally made an appearance. With great joy and enthusiasm the king announced that in exchange for citizenship, for brotherhood and kinsmanship the angels had agreed to vanquish all risk of the titans._

_The angels shared many stories and legends, telling of grand homes and a place where you must be able to fly in order to survive. For many generations angels had Humanity believing that they lived among the clouds, that they resided above us while we were ravaged. Many grew to resent angels for not stepping in sooner, for not helping when they still had more numbers and weren’t on the verge of extinction._ ’

Eren stops there, blinking to make his eyes focus again, and thats when he realizes he’s been standing here for nearly an hour. He wonders if Levi is looking for him, and closes the book, tucking it back into its proper place on the shelf before turning and exiting the library with one last lingering glance. Armin would love to come see how many books are collected here, to read about history that was supposedly lost long ago.

Eren wanders back towards Levi's throne room, stopping outside the door once again. There are no voices this time, but Eren knocks regardless, listening for an answer but getting none. With a frown Eren pushes open the door, stepping inside cautiously as the door closes with a soft thud behind him. Eren steps further into the room, stepping up towards the dais where an empty chair stands alone. Eren looks up at the chair, hand pressing to his stomach as if he can feel the phantom of a pain inflicted days ago. Eren's eyes drift down, lower and lower until he's staring at the wood, at ugly splotches of discoloration faded with vigorous scrubbing. Eren barely feels his knees hit the ground, doesn't feel the tears sliding down his cheeks as his fingers press into the wood, into the stain. It's so ugly, that discolored patch, that mark showing that here, in this room is where Eren's life ended. Eren died, and was born again, life beginning anew in a world not nearly as comforting as the previous.


	5. Hello And Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's only darkness, even the faintest glimmer of light is a sun. Even the weakest of sparks ignites an inferno. Watch out before you get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys! I'm back again with another chapter. Please, please, PLEASE look at the tags before reading this chapter! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com

Eren doesn't hear the footsteps behind him, but he feels the featherlight touch on his shoulder, hesitant and wary. "Eren?" The voice makes Erens heart jerk painfully, and Eren heaves himself up, letting the gentle hand guide him by the elbow. Eren can barely bring himself to turn, to look Annie in the eyes because if he does he fears he'll break. But Annie is persistent, fingers pushing his chin up till his eyes are forced to follow and silver meets blue. Annie's eyes are blank but her face is set in solace, as if she was deathly afraid that she wouldn't see him again. "You're alright." Once again the statement sounds like a question, and Eren finds himself nodding automatically so as not to worry her. Annie sighs, taking his hands and squeezing, and for a moment Eren thinks he sees guilt in her eyes, but the moment is so fleeting that he shakes it off.

"How did you get here?"

"I was brought here. You're going back?"

"To say goodbye." Annie's brow creases minutely and she looks at him carefully.

"I'm sorry for letting you come along. If I hadn't offered you wouldn't have gotten in this mess."

"You don't know that, Annie."

"They don't go to the walls." Annie looks completely serious, and Eren is getting a strong feeling Annie knows exactly what is going on. Silence falls over the room, and the longer Annie says nothing the stronger the feeling builds, his stomach clenching painfully. 

"Did you.. Did you know this would happen?"

“I knew of the Military Police, I was one of them once. But I ran away from that Eren, I didn’t want any part of the scheme they were planning.”

“But you knew.”

“I didn’t know they wanted you, I only knew they didn't care for angels. Please, you have to believe me, Eren, I didn’t want this. I only wanted to show you something other than those walls.” 

“I don’t have to do anything.” Annie’s face sinks and as Eren drops her hand she gasps. Eren doesn’t want to blame Annie for the situation he’s in, but he can’t stop himself, can’t stop the bitterness that sours his relief at seeing her again. “I think you should go.” 

Annie opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, nodding. She's silent as she walks to the door, but she pauses, hand on the knob. “I never meant for this to happen Eren. You don’t deserve it.” Annie opens the door, leaving with a shuffle of feathers and a soft click as the door closes behind her. Eren lets out a shuddering breath, nearly collapsing again but staying on his feet, swaying as the room tilts around him and his breath is stolen away. Eren barely makes it to the edge of the dais before he’s collapsing forwards, catching himself and pulling himself onto the edge. 

Eren focuses on the light filtering in through the windows, focuses on the feel of a gentle breeze ruffling his hair and his feathers. Eren pulls his legs up to his chest, pressing his forehead into his knees, fists clenched against his shins. Eren rocks slowly, murmuring, hoping, praying that this is all just a bad dream and that it will go away once he opens his eyes. Eren hears a door open quietly, hears a soft noise and the door closing, and when he doesn't hear footsteps he believes they're gone. "Sir?"

Eren's fist clench tighter until his knuckles are white. "Go away."

"I can't do that. Not when you look like you're having a crisis."

"Let me have it alone." Eren snaps, not lifting his head to see who it is. The person sits down next to him, not saying a word and not pressing for information. Eren finds it oddly comforting, having a stranger supporting him without question. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't do anything, then."

"If I don't do anything then what's the point of being here, of putting people through the trouble?"

"Watch and wait, figure out what you have to do when you know. Not all problems are solved immediately."

Eren grumbles and rubs at his eyes. "It'd be better if they could be."

"Perhaps, but that would make life boring, hmm? Getting what you want when you want it."

"I guess." Eren lifts his head and rests his chin on the top of his knees. 

"Try not to worry too much. If you get too caught up in what could be you won't see what is."

"What's your name?" Eren looks at the man sitting next to him, dark hair swept backwards and to a point near the back. Kind brown eyes watch him curiously, a calm expression on his face.

"Gunther. Yours?"

"Eren. Thank you, Gunther. You have a very level head."

"If we all lose our heads during a hard time then nothing would get done. Levi is waiting by the front door, when you're ready."

"I thought he'd come looking for me."

"He wanted to give you and that friend of yours space, but by the looks of it, that didn't go well."

"Yeah." Eren mutters, gripping his legs.

"You don't have to tell. Just go, see your family then come back and find a solution." Gunther pats Eren's shoulder and stands, offering a hand to Eren who takes it and allows Gunther to haul him to his feet. Eren heads for the front door where Levi is standing, cloak still tight around his shoulders. Levi turns to look at him, Eren's flight bag in his hand and cheek slowly losing the mark of a hand.

Eren blinks as Levi hands the bag off to Petra who disappears with it, leaving the two of them alone. "Did you get hit?"

"Your friend had every reason to be angry." Eren snickers, covering his mouth as he stares at the hand print. "She hits hard."

"Yeah, no one messes with Annie unless they want to get hurt."

"Fair enough. We'll ride out to the edge of town before we take off."

"Why?" Levi shuffles his cloak and frowns at Eren.

"People assume I'm human. I see no reason to prove them wrong; running a business that deals with the MP is easier this way."

“Right.” Levi takes one look at Eren before holding out a cloak, eyes sad and brow furrowed. 

“It’d be best if you wear one as well.” Eren frowns but takes the cloak, pulling his wings against his body as he pulls the heavy material over his shoulders. Levi and Eren climb into a carriage, Levi not saying a word as they settle in for the ride, which only takes around half an hour. In that time Eren has managed to move from sitting on the bench to the floor and to the bench again, moving nervously. Levi watches with mild amusement in his eyes, hand reaching out to stop Eren from falling forward when the carriage jerks to a stop. "Leave the cloak." Levi sheds his cloak and Eren basically throws his off, wings puffing up and stretching out. Eren doesn't wait for someone to open the door, pushing it open and jumping out, childish grin on his face as wind ruffles his hair. Eren looks back at Levi as if asking for permission, and with a wave of Levi's hand Eren takes off, going as fast as his wings can carry him straight up. Eren banks sharply to the left, shooting off only to loop back, Levi sitting on top of the carriage, just high enough for Eren to see clearly. 

Eren waves for Levi to join him, and with a smooth movement Levi lifts himself into the air, flying in a wide circle around Eren. They sync their wingbeats so that when Eren pushes forwards Levi goes back, facing each other as they rise into the sky. They don't say a word to each other, but once Eren deems them high enough he tucks his wings in with a smile, tipping back as gravity grabs at him. Eren listens to the wind rushing past him, can hear Levi's wingbeats stop as he joins the free fall a few second later, can hear birds chirping as they fly past. Eren loves the feeling of his stomach dropping, the sudden rush of oxygen as the air becomes heavier with it, and Eren flips, wings snapping out to catch him as his eyes open and he watches the ground rush towards him, wings catching the wind and hoisting him back up. 

Levi's wings snap out as well, but instead of stopping dead he pulls up sharply and flies along the ground, hand reaching out to brush along the tall grass and he shoots by. Eren watches this in fascination. Despite how little Levi must fly he flies as if he's never walked, as if he really is more avian than human. Eren thinks it's one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen, and the way one of Levi's wings glint, casting a soft light makes Eren sure that what he's choosing to do is right. Even if Eren and Levi are the only angels with metallic wings, there's a possibility of more being born, and Eren doesn't want them to go through what he has. He wants the world to be safe again, not boiling with tense misunderstanding and hate.

Eren flies after him when Levi doesn't stop and the two of them are off, rocketing towards the walls. They fly through the night, Eren diving and doing as many tricks as he can remember, Levi slowing down to allow Eren the time to do so. They reach wall Maria midday the next day, and Eren insists on stopping on top of the wall to rest, the two of them standing on the old tracks that run along the top.

Eren sits with his legs dangling over the edge, looking over rooftops that he loves. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"You do illegal stuff, don't you?" Levi doesn't look at Eren, sitting down heavily beside him with one leg tucked up, arm resting on his knee. Their wings brush lightly and Eren pulls his wing back, murmuring an apology.

"What makes you think that?"

"The books in your library."

"What were you doing in my library?"

"A strenuous workout routine." Eren snorts and shakes his head. "What does one do in a library? I was reading."

"And what were you reading that makes you think I'm a criminal?"

"The supposedly lost history on angels and titans." They fall into a tense silence, looking out over Shiganshina. Levi breaks the silence eventually, sighing heavily and turning towards Eren. 

"I run the occasional cartel, deal with loans, and all the people you met in my house are trained assassins. Like I said earlier, I clean up the trash no one wants."

Eren swallows hard, unintentionally flinching when Levi pulls out what looks like a blade. It isn't, Eren finds as Levi hands it to him; it's a small badge, on it a pair of wings, one blue, one silver. Levi's wings. "This.."

"My squad calls them the wings of freedom. We flash this, and the person we corner knows what we're there for."

"Why would you make your wings into such a horrible thing?"

Levi stows the plaque away, rubbing one of his temples. "This symbol has been around longer than I have. It was first used by a branch of the old military called the-"

"Recon Corps?" Eren finishes, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was in the book. It's just coincidence that your wings match the symbol?"

"And nothing more." Eren looks down the length of the wall, at the bricks that have begun to crumble in disrepair. 

"We should go." Levi looks at Eren as he jumps off, and after a moments hesitation he nods and drops off of the wall, wings unfurling as he follows Eren. The flight is a short one, and before they know it they're landing on the roof of the inn. Eren beckons for Levi to follow as he slips in through his window, poking around the room before opening the door to the bedroom. Eren narrowly dodges a swinging pan, the doorjamb groaning under the impact. "Mika it's me!" Mikasa immediately drops out of her offensive stance, the pan falling with a clang as she hugs him tightly.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Eren squeezes her tight once before she pulls back to look at him. "I thought you wouldn't be back for a couple more days."

"Mikasa, I need to talk to you. Armin too." Mikasa looks at him worriedly and calls down the stairs for Armin, the sound of hurried feet echoing.

"What?" Armins eyes widen when he spots Eren, and he rushes over, hugging Eren tightly. "You're back!"

"Yeah.. Come in here a minute, please." Armin takes in Eren's serious expression and nods, all three of them ducking into the room. Eren closes the door, taking a deep breath before turning to face his family. Mikasa is looking curiously at Levi, and Levi is watching her with a faint look of disinterest. 

"Who's this?"

"That's-"

"Levi Ackerman. You're Mikasa, correct?"

Mikasa pauses, looking towards Eren as their eyes meet, both in shock. "Ackerman, you said?"

"Yes. Have we met?" Levi sits on the windowsill, head tilted to the side. 

"No, it's just that my last name is Ackerman as well."

"Interesting. I'm sure we hold no blood relation, regardless."

Mikasa looks doubtful, suspicious even, but Eren clears his throat and she looks to him. "Something came up while I was in Stohess. I'm going to have to go and stay a while longer."

"What? Why?" Eren looks at Levi before he lets everything spill from his lips, recounting what happened while he was there. He has half a mind to leave out what Levi did to him, but he tells them regardless, watching as Mikasa's hands ball into fists and her gaze darkens. When Eren is finally done talking he takes a deep breath, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, waiting for someone to say anything.

"You say they want to test your DNA strand," Armin is deep in thought, more of talking to himself right now. "So if they want you as badly as Levi says, why didn't they follow you?"

Levi snorts and shifts his weight onto his left leg. "Because they're a bunch of pussies that don't go to the walls."

"So the walls are an off limits zone?"

"For the most part. They'll come for Eren regardless of where he is, so it's safer if he lives with me for now."

"That's bullshit!" Eren jumps at Mikasa's outburst, reaching out to grab her hand, flinching when she yanks her hand away. "If they don't come to the walls then he's safe here. He isn't safe with a man who beat him upon their first meeting."

"If there had been another way I would have gladly gone with that."

"If you saw him outside of town the night before why didn't you warn him then?" Mikasa demands, face twisted in anger and voice cruel.

"I wasn't going to scare him if he wasn't going to Stohess. I reached him as soon as I could when I heard he was in town."

"And now he's being chased by some lunatic because of you!"

"Mikasa!" Eren's voice is sharp, and Mikasa cools instantly, looking towards Eren. "I'm the one who chose to go to Stohess," Mikasa looks ready to argue but Eren narrows his eyes and she huffs. "Yes, Levi could have gone about contacting me a different way, but in the end he saved my life."

Mikasa looks at Eren's grim expression as he looks at Levi, fingers combing through the feathers of his left wing nervously, and she sighs. "Fine. I don't like you staying with him, but if it's what's best, I guess I can't argue."

"Believe me, Mika, I'm only doing this so that you two are safe. I have to put a stop to this, or I'll be running for the rest of my life."

"You'll be safe, right?" It's Armin that speaks up, worry evident in his eyes.

Eren grins crookedly and nods. "You know me Ar, I can take care of myself."

Armin looks unconvinced for a moment before he smiles. "Yeah, you can take care of yourself just fine. Levi, may I have a word?"

Levi raises an eyebrow but waves for him to lead the way, standing up from the sill and following Armin from the room into the hall. Armin closes the door behind them, placing a light hand on Levi's shoulder to guide him away from the door. "I didn't catch your name."

"Armin. I have a couple questions, if you don't mind." They stop near the top of the stairs, Armin dropping his hand. "You'll be able to keep him safe, right? I know he can take care of himself, but this is more than even he can handle."

"This may be more than I can handle." Levi admits softly, looking towards the closed door. "I truly didn't intend for him to be involved, but this is bigger than me, bigger than just him."

"Levi, you need to be careful. If you let this go on, you'll have a war on your hands."

"I know."

"Good. Mikasa and I will continue on as if Eren is on vacation, you finish this." Levi nods at Armin, inclined to do as he says because with Armin's obvious words a plan has formed; one that Levi intends to carry out as soon as they get back. They'll have to rest here for the night before taking off again; Levi's been running on fumes for a while now. 

"We'll have to stay the night. I can pay for the room and any food we eat."

Armin waves his hand as they head back towards Eren's room. "Don't worry about it. As long as you save Eren, I'll consider that payment."

"What are you to him?"

"I'm his brother. Not biologically, of course, but close enough. Mikasa was raised as his sister. Maybe he'll tell you about it one day."

"I doubt it. Once this is over I don't intend to keep him in Stohess." Levi pushes open the door and silence falls over the room, Eren looking displeased and Mikasa watching Levi cautiously. “Oh by all means, if you’re talking shit about me I’d like to add in as well.”

Eren snickers but coughs to cover it up, trying to keep his expression neutral. “Mikasa and I were just finishing up here. We should stay for the night unless you want one of us crash landing.”

“I already planned on it, brat.” Eren nods, either ignoring the nickname or accepting that Levi won’t stop because Eren’s pride is wounded. Nothing much is said over Eren and Levi eating or when Levi settles in a chair, arms crossed over his chest and wings flopping over the backrest, chin tucked against his chest. Eren looks at Levi curiously from his pile, half inclined to offer Levi the pile so that he gets out of that chair. 

“Do you want your own room?” Levi blinks his eyes open, yawning and rubbing at an eye while looking at Eren blankly. Eren openly gapes at Levi; had he really been asleep? “Did I wake you up?”

“You sound so surprised. I do sleep occasionally, brat. No, I don’t want my own room. It’s easier to keep watch in here.”

“You’re sitting in a chair though! Doesn’t that get uncomfortable?” Levi grunts and shrugs his shoulders, not speaking up to explain.

“Go to bed, Eren.”

“But-” Levi glares at Eren, scowling angrily.

“For fucks sake, I sleep better in a chair, now go the fuck to sleep already.” Eren clamps his mouth shut, nodding before burrowing under the pillows. That was appallingly embarrassing, Eren thinks as his face heats. How was he supposed to know Levi sleeps in a chair? He slept in the dungeon- basement just fine before.

Eren promptly forgets about Levi and his strange ability to sleep sitting up, falling into a deep sleep that isn’t plagued by nightmares for once. Levi and Eren don’t speak when they get up, Eren waking up to Levi sitting in that same chair drinking tea, hair wet and feathers mussed. Eren just mutters something about showering before shuffling off, grudgingly wrapping the towel around his waist; no need to have Levi seeing more than he needs to, after all. Levi just snorts, eyes sweeping over Eren once before he gets up and heads for the door, muttering over his shoulder. “Get a bigger towel, Jaeger.” 

Eren looks down, and with his face flushing red in seconds he realizes that his towel covers considerably less than he thought it did. Eren dresses quickly, sitting on his roof to calm himself down and dry off his wings before he goes inside. He hugs Sasha one more time before they leave, Mikasa and Armin grabbing Eren for one last hug (that lasts considerably longer than when he arrived), the three of them snuggled up to each other. Mikasa looks at him with steely determination and Armin grips his hand, nodding and giving Eren a weak smile before he turns and runs to catch up with Levi. Eren relishes being able to fly, because when he gets back he’ll no doubt be bound to Levi’s rather large house, and there isn’t enough room to fly in there. Levi drops below Eren, flying with his back to the ground as he looks up at Eren. He doesn’t say anything, just watches Eren, but Eren grows tired of it quickly.

“Do I have something on my face?” Levi picks up on the words easily over the wind, eyes narrowing.

“Other than skin, no. We’re going to stop this before hell breaks loose, got it?”

“Right.” Levi doesn’t move and Eren sighs, waiting for him to talk. 

“How fast can you fly?”

“Faster than anyone else.”

“Oh? Then try to keep up.” Just like that Levi is off, streaking through the sky, and Eren only smirks before rocketing after him, wings propelling him forwards, easily gaining on Levi. Levi looks back, nodding his head once before pushing forwards even faster, Eren keeping his speed constant, hanging back to watch Levi’s wings flap smoothly. At this rate they’ll be at Stohess by nightfall if they can keep it up. They touch down on the edge of town, and after waiting a few minutes Levi swears and takes off running, leaving a confused Eren to follow after him as they dash through streets. Eren tries to pull in big lungfuls of air as he runs, trying to keep up as Levi ducks into alley’s and vaults over fences, wings puffed up in obvious suspicion. Levi jerks to a stop across the street from his manor, pulling out what looks like a kitchen knife and crouching.

“Levi what-” Levi whirls on him, pupils pinpoints as he covers Eren’s mouth roughly, eyes cold, predatory. Eren almost jerks back in fear, a tiny whimper escaping him as he trembles. 

“Something is wrong. Stay out here, and stay the fuck out of sight.” Eren nods mutely, Levi slinking off across the street and up the steps, pushing open the door and slipping inside. Eren waits with bated breath, staring at the door for a good 10 minutes before he dashes across the street, ducking inside because he needs to know what’s going on. Eren regrets it almost immediately, staggering back at the awful stench that assaults his nose. Laying on the ground are bodies, at least 3 of them, and Eren spots ugly grey wings stained a dark crimson among the bodies. Eren sees a head of blonde hair and a face set in determination, even after death has already claimed the man with the spotted wings. 

Eren stumbles further into the building, running past the body of a man with dark hair and kind, dead eyes. Gunther. Eren feels tears slipping down his cheeks as he crouches down, smoothing his hand over Gunthers face, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” Eren lurches away from Gunther, turning and shoving through the first door he comes across. Eren stops in the doorway, looking at Levi’s face as he stands in the middle of the room, partially turned towards Eren, face stricken and eyes downcast. Levi is blocking the view of his throne, and Eren steps up farther, peeking over Levi. That’s the last straw for Eren; he takes in Petra’s golden eyes staring blankly ahead, blood smeared over her cheek and neck, head craned back and it’s too much. Eren lets out a choked sob before the smell and gruesome sight overwhelms him and he turns away, tottering until he feels stones under his hands and his knees ache dully. Eren heaves and retches, spitting up the contents of his stomach.

Tears run down his cheeks and spit drips down his chin as he gags, fists clenching as he pushes himself away, staggering up, not feeling the hands gripping his arms gently. Eren feels a cool hand press against his forehead lightly, feels fingers smooth across his brow and the panic lessens a bit, simmering as he goes limp once again. Levi steadies him, and with one last glance towards Petra lying against the edge of the dais Eren’s vision goes dark, and he never even feels himself hit the ground. He just falls and falls and falls, the air vibrating around him with a soft buzz as wind ruffles his feathers.


End file.
